universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Fluttershy
Entrance Fly in Fluttershy flys in the battlefield Special Attacks (X) Neutral B - Flutterbat Fluttershy changes into Flutterbat. In this form, her speed and strength are doubled. Press B while like this and she'll do a bite move. If she manages to bite an opponent, she'll slowly give him or her 5% damage per second. To escape, the opponent needs to keep pressing A. She will stay in this form for 30 seconds and once it's finished there's another 30 second cool down. Side B - Stare Master It's similar to Zoolander's Side B but with some differences. It doesn't use fashion. The damage and stun time will always be the same. The sheild will be invisible and its range varies on the darkness of the opponent (like Sora's Final Smash). Opponents with low darkness need to be really close to Fluttershy to have the affect. High ones won't need to be very far. However, it doesn't stop projectiles. Fluttershy can move using this ability at 1/4 of her normal speed. She can't jump either. Press B again to cancel it. Everytime it's used it will add a 10 second cool down to the Neutral B. Up B - Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy will create a mini tornado. For about 3 seconds, the tornado will suck the opponents into it giving them damage. After the 3 seconds, Fluttershy will emerge from the top of the tornado. Down B - Hide Fluttershy jumps into a bush outside the stage. While here, she is invincible to anything that happens in battle including any final smashes. While in the bush, she can move left and right but cannot jump. Press Down B to re-enter the match. You can only use this move once per stock. Final Smash - LOVE ME!!! A group of scared animals will run around causing damaging to those who aren't close to Fluttershy. Those who are near Fluttershy will instantly get KO'd when she screams "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!" Specials (REMASTERED) Neutral B - Good Cheer Side B - Up B - Butterflies Down B - Final Smash - Bear Massage KOSFX (X) KOSFX1: YOW! KOSFX2: Ow Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Oh! KOSFX (REMASTERED) KOSFX1: (Squeals) KOSFX2: Shiiiit! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts (X) Up: We are just doing it for the ticket. Sd: Yay Dn: Um, do you think it is a really good idea? Taunts (REMASTERED) Up: Sd: Dn: (Squee) Victory Options+Failure/Clap (X) Victory 1: What do you have to say for yourself? Victory 2: Aw. You poor little baby Victory 3: I'm the world champ you know. Bet you can't beat me *Squee* Victory 4: (Only against nice opponents) I'm Sorry Victory 5: (Against Pinkie Pie) I'm Sorry, Pinkie Victory 6: (Against Rainbow Dash) I'm Sorry, Rainbow Dash Victory 7: (Against Sonny Slaven) Oh, Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt you :( Lose/Clap: *Sorrowed* Victory Options+Failure/Clap (REMASTERED) Victory 1: (Covers her face) Victory 2: (Cheering) WOOOOH! Victory 3: (Sleeping) Victory 4: (Against a pony friend) Were we arguing? I'm sorry! Victory 5: (With EQG Fluttershy) (Both scream at each other in fear) Lose: (Upset) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Wing Swipes *Dash Attack- Flutter-Headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- I am so mad I could kick something! *Up- Angel Bunny *Down- Smashes *Side- Great Cheer *Up- Wings *Down- Cute-as-heck Evil Laugh Lightning Aerials *N-Air - Cowerdly Flapping *F-Air - *B-Air - Wing stroke *U-Air - Wings *D-Air - Flutter Kicks (Like Yoshi) Grabs, Throws *Grab- Mouth grab *Pummel- Angel Bunny smacks an opponent *Forward- Spins forward *Back- Spins back *Up- NO! *Down- Stomps Others *Ledge attack: Please Stop! *100% ledge attack: Cute Giggle *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Mei Ling: Aww. How Cute... Snake: What? That Yellow Thing? TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Fluttershy's Lament (Instrumental) Ending Music Colors and Costumes (X) *Default *Discord colors *Sunset Shimmer colors *Miss Pommel colors Colors & Costumes (REMASTERED) *Default *Pink (Pinkie Pie) ® *Light Blue (B) *Green (Minty) (G) *Emoshy *Snootyshy *Hipster Shy *Flutter Goth *Saddle Rager Trivia *Fluttershy also appears in All Star Smashers as a non-playable Assist Character to Sonny Slaven. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Cute Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Graceful Category:Pink Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Pony Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Unknown Age Category:Hasbro Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Shy Characters Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:YouTube Poop Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Equestrian Category:MLG Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Vampire Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:Scrapped Lawl Toon Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:People Lojo felt sorry for Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Characters that went to the Store and got Two Cakes Category:Important Category:Light Weight Category:High Flyer Category:Hnnng Category:Atari Menace Story Mode Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted Movesets Category:Better then Any Girl Category:Epic Face Maker Category:Characters Lojo likes to draw all the time Category:People Lojo wants to hug Category:Softie Category:Not really a Crybaby Category:Cinnamon Roll Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Characters that can melt your heart Category:Sonnyslavenproductions Category:Otaku Category:Emotionally Sensitive Characters Category:Model Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Characters who are tired of being Creepypasta'd Category:Tree Category:Funny Characters Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Andrea Libman voiced Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro) Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Master of Disguise Category:Hipsters Category:Goth Category:People with a secret buff form